Your Hair
by AkaSpada97
Summary: "I believe that you're Kira." Whatever Ichigo had been expecting from the man who had interrupted his studying in the café, it wasn't that. That was the LAST thing that he had expected. Humour, no pairings.


Me: Hello everyone, this is a new story that I have made, called Your Hair. It is a short story about L suspecting Ichigo to be Kira.

Ichi: You know you really should keep on track with your other story. The one where you have a multi-chapter story?

Me: I know, but this plot bunny just WOULD NOT let go.

L: Yes, I know how you feel, Fujimoto-chan.

Me: Thank you, L, I'm glad you understand.

Ichi: Ugh, I understand too, it's just that you are postponing the meeting between Grimmjow and I, and I'm starting to get a bit upset.

Me: Sorry, Ichigo! Shall we start the story?

L + Ichi: Hai!

Me: Ok, in the story, you need to understand that Ichigo knows all about the Kira case, because he lives in Japan. The battle with Aizen is all over, and all shinigami have left. Ichi-chan is by himself! T_T

SUMMARY: "I believe that you're Kira." Whatever Ichigo had been expecting from the man who had interrupted his studying in the café, it wasn't that. That was the LAST thing that he had expected. Humour, no pairings.

-_-START CHAPTER NO JUTSU-_-

"I think you're Kira."

It was blunt and straight to the point.

It was also completely and utterly WRONG, the suspect knew as he stared incredulously at the man with black messy hair, a thin white long-sleeved t-shirt and baggy jeans who had introduced himself as Ryuuzaki.

Ichigo Kurosaki had been sitting by himself in a café studying for a maths test that he had tomorrow, when Ryuuzaki had come along and, without asking, had sat himself in the chair directly opposite to the orange haired teenager.

In turn, L (not that he knew that), stared intently at whom he believed to be Kira.

"OK… so, you think I'm Kira." Stated Ichigo dryly as he ran his hand through his hair in a manner that suggested he was exasperated.

'_Hmm… interesting.'_ Thought L. _'He is not acting in the way you would think Kira would. He isn't acting guilty or nervous, but merely bored. How peculiar…' _The genius thought as he put his finger in his mouth, and nibbled gently on it, applying some pressure but not enough to break the delicate white skin.

"Yes, that is correct, Kurosaki-kun,-"

"Who the hell told you my name?"

"-I believe you to be Kira." Said L once again as Ichigo raised a slender eyebrow in disbelief.

"Ok then. Ryuuzaki, and just what has made you believe that I'm Kira?" asked Ichigo in curiosity. L was happy to oblige.

"Your hair." L stated as if it were the simplest thing in the world. This of course caused the younger to blink rapidly in shock, and rising annoyance.

"Say WHAT!" yelled Ichigo, but turned sheepish when the other occupants in the room glared at him. Ichigo took a deep breath and looked at Ryuuzaki.

"You think I'm Kira… because of my hair…" repeated Ichigo, checking to see if he had heard right. He had.

"Correct. I believe that it is a perfectly logical for you to be Kira." Said Ryuuzaki calmly as a waitress came over and asked the two males what they wanted to order.

"A cup of tea with extra sugar and a slice of chocolate mud cake with extra chocolate sauce and whipped cream on the side will be satisfactory." Ordered L as the waitress, whose name tag told the two she was Aiko, hesitated before writing down the order.

Ichigo stared. Dear lord, what was WRONG with this man?

"And you, sir? Anything you want?" pushed Aiko as Ichigo decided on a strawberry milkshake, and the waitress nodded, wrote it down and walked away.

"Cute." Said Ryuuzaki with amusement as Ichigo glared at him, not at all amused at the black haired man.

"My name _**does not **_mean **STRAWBERRY**." The orange haired teenager hissed out. "My name means 'One Who Protects' or 'Number One Guardian'!"

"Hmm… 'One Who Protects', you say? I'm sorry, but that just increased the chance of you being Kira by 5%." Ryuuzaki droned out as a vein throbbed in Ichigo's Forehead.

"So you believe I am Kira… because of my hair colour and the name that my parents gave me at child birth. You're shitting me, right?" asked Ichigo as Ryuuzaki looked at him.

"I do not shit." He proclaimed in a completely serious manner as Ichigo groaned and let his head hit the table.

'_He is still not showing any signs of guilt, worry or nervousness. Either I am wrong, or Kurosaki-kun is a really good actor.'_ L thought as he mentally went through the calculations, and decided that he would check to see if he, L, the greatest detective known to mankind and devourer of cakes, was wrong.

"Kurosaki-kun-"

"Seriously, who told you my name?"

"-those are not my only reasons for suspecting you are Kira." L stated as Ichigo let out a sigh and decided to pack away his math notes. L, being the intelligent being that he is, didn't fail to notice this, and narrowed his eyes slightly. Ichigo, being the dense person that he is, continued to obliviously put away his stuff. Once he did that, he turned to Ryuuzaki who stared at him steadily.

"Ok, and what are these other reasons for me being Kira?" drawled out Ichigo as L continued to stare at him, making the teenager feel uncomfortable.

'_Jesus, doesn't this guy ever blink?'_

A different train of thought was passing through the elder's head.

'_AHA! A sign of nervousness!' _he thought triumphantly as Ichigo began to fidget.

"My other reasons for believing you are Kira are simp-CAKE!" blurted out L suddenly as Ichigo jumped in shock and looked over wide eyed over at the eccentric man.

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Ichigo in shock, before realising what the man had meant as the waitress, Aiko or something like that set down L's order of tea and cake, before turning to Ichigo and handing him his strawberry milkshake.

"Oh, thank you." He said to Aiko, who nodded at him in a distracted way before walking over to another table.

For a while the two sat in silence, enjoying their meals, but soon Ichigo got impatient and coughed.

Ryuuzaki ignored him.

*Cough*

"…"

*…COUGH…*

"…is something wrong, Kurosaki-kun?" asked L in a tone that suggested he really didn't care.

"You know, you still haven't told me how you know my name. Anyway, what are the other reasons?" asked Ichigo, and L shook his head.

"Not reasons, reason." He corrected, and Ichigo scowled in annoyance.

"Reason, schmeason, whatever. What's the other reason?" he asked, and L closed his eyes.

"Kira has a strong sense of justice." The detective began, and seeing Ichigo about to respond, reached over, pinched his hand and continued to where he left off, ignoring the hiss of pain.

"Due to your inappropriately coloured hair, your name and the way you aren't a wimp and stand to your beliefs, I have deduced that you are the number one suspect to the Kira case. Well, you're the second suspect. The first is a college student who has high grades, extremely intelligent, has people in high places and also has an extremely high sense of justice. However, I have yet to check with him." Explained L as he absent-mindedly nibbled on a sugar cube.

Ichigo stared at him disbelief.

"You have GOT to be kidding me, right? If he is the number one suspect, why are you interrogating me first?" asked Ichigo as he leaned forward, pointedly ignoring the indirect insults to his brains and his looks.

"Simple." The man shrugged. "I was going to Yagami-kun's college, but I saw you first, and they happen to sell excellent cake here." He said as he finished off the last of the cake and leaned forward until they were nose to nose.

"But now I know I wasted my time. Goodbye, Kurosaki-kun. I'll know not to bother you again." He said as he simply left the café, leaving the bill with the younger of the two males, leaving Ichigo to stare after him.

"…"

"_^Ne, aibou, are you ok? Aibou..?^" _asked his hollow Shirosaki Hichigo, and Ichigo blinked.

"I'm very confused about what just happen then, Hichigo." He stated as Hichigo let out a slight cackle.

"_^Don't ask me, aibou. Might as well get started on your studying for your maths test again, eh?^" _suggested Hichigo as Ichigo nodded in acceptance of the suggestion.

"Yes… I suppose I should…"

-_-END STORY NO JUTSU-_-

Me: Ta-dah! What did you think?

Ichi: Not bad, does this mean that you will work on the other story?

Me: Yes, Ichigo, that is exactly what I shall do!

Ichi: YAY!


End file.
